Tyson's Life at the Louds
Series The show focuses on real-life Tyson Roberts who later goes down a hole and transforms into Lyson Loud, another boy. Episodes # Power Outage (August 31, 2016) # Lincoln Won't Stop Thinking Lori Sucks (September 2, 2016) # The Bullyng Mystery (September 3, 2016) # Lyson Becomes Popular (September 4, 2016) # Leni's Success (September 5, 2016) # Lyson Changes (September 6, 2016) # Assigned Seats (September 7, 2016) # Switch the two Tables around (September 8, 2016) # Happy Lyson (September 9, 2016) # Lyson and the Vacation Decision (September 10, 2016) # Lyson is Annoyed (September 11, 2016) # Random Series of Events for Lyson (September 12, 2016) # Lyson's Family Picture (September 13, 2016, US Season 2 premiere) # Lyson and Lincoln Win (September 14, 2016) # Episode Title Here (September 15, 2016) # Episode Title Here (September 16, 2016) # Nighttime Annoyance (September 17, 2016, Canada Season 2 premiere on September 19) # Oh No Dad is Gonna Get Rid of Me (September 18, 2016) # Switched Together (September 19, 2016) # Lyson's Comic Book Convention (September 20, 2016) # Lyson's Fantasy World (September 21, 2016) # Lyson's Energy Problem (September 22, 2016) # Lyson's Exterminator Problem (September 23, 2016) # Chore Day at the Loud House (September 24, 2016) # SMOOCH Concert (September 25, 2016, US Season 3 premiere) # Money Time! (September 26, 2016) # Episode Title Here (September 27, 2016) # Lyson Visits Aunt Ruth (September 28, 2016) # Lyson's Curfew Problem (September 29, 2016) # Lyson, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne (September 30, 2016) # Lyson's Household Problem (October 1, 2016) # Lyson's Limousine Problem (October 2, 2016) # Lyson's Music Mystery (October 3, 2016) #Lyson's Invisbility Cheat (October 4, 2016) #April Fools at the Loud House (October 5, 2016) #Episode Title Here (October 6, 2016) #Lyson Earns Money (October 7, 2016) #Lyson, Lincoln and Clyde's Camping Trip (October 8, 2016) #Lyson and Lori's New Job (October 9, 2016) #Lyson Practices Football (October 10, 2016) #Lyson and the Sadie Hawkins Dance (October 11, 2016) #Lyson + Ronnie Anne? Switched! (October 12, 2016) #Lyson Tells the Darkest Secret (October 13, 2016) #Lyson's Secondary House (October 14, 2016) #Lyson's Nightmare (October 15, 2016) #All but Lyson is Sick (October 16, 2016) #Lyson as a Girl (October 17, 2016) #Lyson Accepts Shopping By Self (October 18, 2016) #Lyson Goes to Grand Venture National Park (October 19, 2016) #Lyson's School Problem (October 20, 2016) #Lyson and Lincoln the Clowns (November 7, 2016) #Snow Day at the Loud House (November 8, 2016) #Lyson's Gas Station Problem (November 9, 2016) #Does Lyson Have A Grandfather? (November 10, 2016) #Christmas Time at the Loud House (December 24, 2016) #Lyson as a Big Brother (January 10, 2017) #Lyson is Tired of the Fighting (January 11, 2017) #Lyson Still At Secondary House (January 12, 2017) #Lyson Comes To The House (January 13, 2017) #Lyson's Memories Lost (February 21, 2017) #Lyson's Security Problem (February 22, 2017) #Lyson's Stealing Cheat (February 23, 2017) #Lyson and Lisa (February 24, 2017) #Lyson's Split Luck (March 13, 2017) #Lyson's Frog Problem (March 14, 2017) #Lyson's Boy Scouts (March 15, 2017) #Lyson's Video Game Rules (March 16, 2017) #Lyson's Successful Spring Break (April 10, 2017) #Lori's Unsuccesful Party (April 11, 2017) #Lyson's Secondary House Meals (April 12, 2017) #Lyson's Egg (April 13, 2017) #Lyson's Big Adventure (April 14, 2017) New additions * Lyson Loud * A-B-C-D alternative routes (like example Episode 72) Quotes Lyson * OK, let's fix this episode. Ready to jump in? (everytime an episode starts) * OK, let's fix this episode. Which route? (everytime an A-B-C-D episode starts) Lori/Lynn Sr./Rita * LYSON, CAR TRIP! (everytime Lori, Lynn Sr. or Rita want Lyson to get in the van) * LYSON, CAR RIDE! (everytime Lori wants Lyson to get in the van for a minor trip to like the grocery store or bank) * LYSON, FAMILY TRIP! (on rare occasions like on Episode 28 or 46) Trivia * The show originally premiered on Tyson TV, along with the early preview of "Dee's Police Car" from "The Dot, Dee, and Del Show". * The show was shot in 4:3 until April 6, 2017 and then it changed to 16:9. Seasons Seasons come every 12 episodes. In Canada, they come every 16 episodes. Canadian Premiere Episodes 1-13 premiered on September 13, 2016 because the Loud House episodes 1-6 didn't exist in Canada back when the show premiered in the US and also Episodes 17-18 are the same way too. One-Hour Movie Event Lyson loses his girlfriend, Sophia so Lori and Lincoln try to get her back together. Episode 73 is a TV Movie? Tyson and Lori (adoption) Will premiere once Zimmer goes time-traveling to his Duchesne, UT trip and retrieves "Tyson and Lori". Lyson Loud's Training Videos # How to get Lori to be nice to you (September 2, 2016) # Song List * Tyson's Life at the Louds Theme Song * It Isn't The End of the World When Your Car Breaks Down (from Episode 72A) Category:Episodes Category:Tyson's Life at the Louds